The invention relates to a compound, pharmaceutical compositions and methods for the treatment of inflammation of dermal tissues. Conditions which can be treated are for example dermatitis of varying etiology and keratosis. Among the more common conditions which can be treated, as described herein, are inflammation occurring in psoriasis and eczema.
In the past, the most widely used compositions for the treatment of topical inflammation contained corticosteroids particularly hydrocortisone. While the corticosteroids are effective in reducing the inflammation and associated symptoms, they have undesirable side effects, especially when their use is prolonged. Among the effects associated with prolonged use of corticosteroids are thinning and striation of the skin and interference with the body's immune system. Because of these undesirable side effects, the art has been searching for a nonsteroidal pharmaceutical agent having topical anti-inflammatory activity comparable to the corticosteroids but without the concomitant undesirable side effects. The present invention provides for compositions containing non-steroidal, topical, anti-inflammatory agents and their use as topical anti-inflammatories.